Once Upon A Time
by amandavg1
Summary: The Curse is broken. Everyone remembers who they are. Or at least they think they do. Regina casts a curse on the Charmings and they think Emma is their daughter with fake memories of birth and how they got Emma to the wardrobe. So who is Emma's real birth parents and who is Snow White and Prince Charming's child?
1. Chapter 1

_**Belle looks outside her window while her hands are on her swollen stomach. She sighs as she hears her husband walk into the room.**_

" _ **You're thinking about the Queen's threat," He states as Belle turns around and nods.**_

" _ **Yes," she says. "Rumple, we can't let her take our baby!"**_

 _ **Rumple grabs her shoulders and looks into her eyes.**_

" _ **Belle, relax," said Rumple. "She can't do anything right now. It was just a threat to scare us."**_

" _ **You're the dark one," Belle says quietly in tears. "I'm making an exception this once, do something!"**_

" _ **Even with all my magical abilities, it's not that simple," Rumple starts lying to Belle that he was the one who created the curse and he could stop it if he wanted to, but he didn't want to. "All magic comes with a price and if the queen is planning something, like a curse, then I can't stop it. Curses are designed to be broken in certain ways. She probably has some way of making sure that my magic doesn't work."**_

" _ **What is she trying to accomplish out of this?" asked an emotional Belle. "She hates Snow and James, not us… I mean you… but not me.."**_

" _ **She hates everyone who has a happy ending," He says admitting some of the truth. But he knows why Regina hates Belle. He didn't want to tell her the truth about that either or else it'll risk their relationship that they worked hard to have.**_

" _ **Yeah, but mostly them," said Belle. "Rumple, I can't help but think she hates me. I can't explain it, but it's the way she looks at me. So much hatred."**_

" _ **Belle, you're getting yourself all worked up," said Rumple trying to ease her mind trying to get her to stop talking about it. "The queen can't hurt us right now. Is there any way I can put your mind at rest?"**_

 _ **Belle sighs and then looks at Rumple.**_

" _ **I know you can see the future," said Belle. "I can't guarantee our baby's safety. But you can." Belle grips her husband's hands. "Can you promise me our baby's safety? Can you guarantee it? Because I can't."**_

" _ **Oh Belle.." said Rumple. He knew everything but Belle doesn't know that he knows anything to due with the curse or that he had any contact with Regina about it. "Seeing the future is difficult. It's like a puzzle. With different pieces of the story that need to be solved."**_

" _ **I need you to do this," said Belle emotionally. "Please. I can't rest until I know that our child will be safe from the queen. Just try. I need to know about this threat and our baby."**_

 _ **Rumple nods and closes his eyes tightly knowing he had to just to convince Belle that he nothing to do with it even though he does. It's his curse.**_

" _ **The queen is creating a powerful curse," Rumple started as he moved his hands around in a circular motion. "And it's coming. We'll be trapped, just like I was, but only worse. For all our prisons will be time. No more happy endings…."**_

 _ **Rumple started to wise and his voice started cracking up badly.**_

" _ **Our child; will save us," Rumple continued. "On its 28th birthday. Get our child to safety…"**_

 _ **Rumple dropped to his knees and started gasping for air. Belle fallen to her knees and held her husband.**_

" _ **Rumple, are you ok?" asked Belle concerned.**_

" _ **I think so…" he managed to say.**_

" _ **I pushed you too hard," Belle said upset.**_

" _ **Nononono," Rumple reassured still lying to Belle. He knew that the child was going to save them. All this was just an act to cover the truth. "You didn't. We needed to know about the Queen's threat and our baby. Even if it meant hurting me in the process."**_

 _ **Belle nodded and started sobbing.**_

" _ **How are we going to protect our baby?" asked Belle emotionally.**_

" _ **I don't know," Rumple said lying. "We'll find a way."**_

"So it's true…" asked Emma in such a shock that her words were crackled and her mind was going through so many thoughts. Snow turned around and smiled at her so-called daughter. She puts her hands on Emma's cheeks and pulled her into a hug.

"You found us," said Snow happily crying.

"Um," Emma could only say. Charming approached them and hugged Emma, cradling her head.

Rumplestiltskin was standing in the distance watching the reunion. He felt so many emotions that he didn't know how to react. All he could do is turn around and walk away.

"Grandpa?" asked Henry eagerly. Snow laughs as Charming looks at him and pulls him into a hug.

"Yeah kid, I suppose so," said Charming with one arm around Henry, and his wrapped around him. Emma smiled at the reunion.

Rumplestiltskin turned around and looked at Henry in shock.

…

 _ **Belle stormed at an incredibly fast pace out of the Nursery in such anger and pain that she wasn't thinking clearly. Rumplestiltskin was following behind.**_

" _ **Belle, can we please talk about this?" asked Rumplestiltskin grabbing a hold of Belle and stopped her. He didn't want Belle to do this and discover that he was the one behind this curse. He couldn't do that to their family. He didn't want to lose Belle again.**_

" _ **What is there to talk about?" Belle snapped. "Our baby is in danger every minute! I can't stand around and do nothing, we need to find a way to save our baby!"**_

" _ **Belle, honey, you're letting your anger guide your thinking," said Rumple soothingly trying to convince Belle to stay so she doesn't figure out the truth. "You are certainly in no condition to be running off to who knows where! You aren't thinking rationally right now, and it won't help you or the baby. All this tension you have isn't getting us anywhere!"**_

 _ **Belle starts to get emotional and nods.**_

" _ **I know.." Belle admits which calms Rumple down knowing she won't find out the truth by Regina or someone else. "But what can we do? We don't have a plan, or anything to fight back.. maybe good doesn't always win. Maybe this isn't a battle we're going to win.."**_

 _ **Rumplestiltskin started to get emotional at Belle's words and gripped onto her hands.**_

" _ **I refuse to believe that," he said knowing that there was a way to break the curse he also didn't want Belle to turn against him or their child. He must figure out a way to make sure the curse doesn't break. "Giving up isn't an option."**_

" _ **How do you know that for sure?" asked Belle in between sobs.**_

" _ **I have hope," he said partially telling the truth to Belle about his hope to break the curse. "And I need you to have hope too. That our child will find us. Can you do that for me?"**_

 _ **Belle sighs and wipes the tears off her cheeks and smiles.**_

" _ **Yes, of course," said Belle.**_

" _ **That's right," said the Blue fairy floating down to them as they turned to face her. "Your child will find us. All of us. There is a way to save it."**_

 _ **Belle looks at Rumplestiltskin and let's out a happy laugh.**_

" _ **There's a wardrobe being built by Gepetto and his boy," the Blue Fairy begins. "When the curse enacts, get the child to the wardrobe. It'll save the baby."**_

 _ **Belle faces Rumplestiltskin and laughs.**_

" _ **We're going to be ok," said Belle happily. Rumple tried to smile, but he couldn't, because it will mean losing Belle and their child who will turn against him when they find out the truth. He already lost Bae and he can't risk losing his second child.**_

" _ **But," the Blue Fairy says which made the two soon to be parents turn to her concerned. "There's the wardrobe is indeed powerful and all magic has it's limits.."**_

" _ **No.." Rumple said. Belle turns to him scared.**_

" _ **What's wrong?" asked Belle holding his arms.**_

" _ **The wardrobe, it only takes one," said Rumple finishing her sentence. They aren't going to be together and knowing he ruined his second chance of fatherhood. To be a better father than he was with Bae.**_

 _ **The Blue fairy nods.**_

" _ **Yes, I'm afraid your husband is right," said the Blue Fairy as they turned to face her again. "You can save your child, but I'm afraid you two can't go with the baby."**_

" _ **But, that's not fair!" Belle snapped rudely. "We had plans! We were supposed to be with it, this isn't what we wanted!"**_

 _ **Rumplestiltskin grabbed her and settled her down.**_

" _ **Belle, I know this isn't exactly how we planned our life," said Rumple, knowing this isn't what he wanted either but if the curse doesn't break, it'll cover the truth. About their child finding out that her father is the dark one. He didn't like lying to Belle, but he didn't want the truth to be exposed."But life isn't perfect, it's full of twists and turns, and this curse, it's just a turn. Our baby will find us. We have hope."**_

" _ **Your husband is right dear," said the Blue Fairy as Belle turned to face her. "Hope is exactly what you need right now."**_

 _ **Belle sighs and nods again.**_

" _ **I have hope," said Belle before she clenched onto her swollen stomach and shrieked as Rumplestiltskin grabbed her concerned. A liquid started dripping on the floor.**_

" _ **Belle, are you ok?" asked Rumple concerned as he steadied her balance.**_

" _ **Rumple," said Belle facing him. "The baby, it's coming!"**_

The entire crowd walks down the street, and Emma is clearly annoyed.

"Emma, wait, don't you want to talk, I mean, about your life, everything?" Snow said walking beside Emma. You must have questions!"

"The only questions I have is for Gold," Emma said not interested in the slightest to connect. "Why did he double cross me and what was that purple haze he brought!"

"Look I know this is a lot to take in but we-" Charming started but Emma interrupted him.

"Yes! I've been dreaming and waiting for this moment for so long, my head filled with pondering questions and concerns since I was a child constantly moving from one home to the next! But realizing that my parents are fairytale characters isn't exactly what I had in mind!" Emma snapped at Snow and Charming. She took a deep breath and sighed realizing she may have crossed the line. "I.. I need time.. that.. that's all."

Emma turned around and walked away as everyone was following her. Soon they saw Archie running down the street to them.

"Oh thank goodness I found you! I need your help, Dr. Whale whipped everyone into a frenzy and they are going over to Regina's house! They are going to kill her!" Archie said panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Great, let's watch," Grumpy said.

"No! No matter what she's done, killing her is wrong!" Archie exclaimed.

"He's right, Regina is still my Mom," Henry said as Emma looked down at her son. "We can't let them kill her! We gotta stop them!"

"Don't worry Henry, I won't let them kill her," Emma said before running down the street along with the others.

 _ **Belle was in their bed screaming in pain and agony. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and she was crying so hard. She was labored breathing. She gripped onto Rumplestiltskin's hand so hard that he wasn't getting any blood circulation in his hand.**_

" _ **Get it out!" Belle screamed in so much pain crying as sweat dripped down her forehead. "You did this to me!"**_

" _ **The next contraction is going to be in 20 seconds, and this time I need you to start pushing," the doctor said sitting in front of Belle getting ready to deliver the baby. Then Belle looked outside her window in heavy laboured breathing and saw the purple haze coming their direction.**_

" _ **Oh no, the curse," Belle said in between harsh breaths and sobbing. "I can't have this baby now!"**_

" _ **10 seconds," the doctor said. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6.."**_

" _ **54321!" Belle screamed. "Oh!"**_

" _ **Push!" the doctor shouted. Belle screamed and cried in so much pain as she pushed, holding onto Rumple's hand.**_

" _ **Stop!" the doctor said looking at the position of the baby. "The baby is at a difficult position, so you will have to push even harder."**_

" _ **I can't!" Belle screamed and cried. "I can't push any harder!"**_

" _ **Belle, yes you can, I promise you, just push," Rumple said soothingly. Belle tried again.**_

" _ **Nothing is happening Belle, you have to push harder," the Doctor demanded.**_

 _ **Belle nodded and gripped Rumplestiltskin's hand harder and screamed at the top of her lungs as tears poured down her cheeks and pushed as hard as her body would allow her. Before she knew it, both of them heard a baby cry. Belle relaxed and leaned her back against her pillows. Her hair was damp, and she let out a few tears because she was still in pain that was starting to descend. The Doctor went to wrap up the baby before giving the baby to Belle.**_

" _ **She's so tiny," Belle said quietly in between sobs of joy. "So perfect.. Hi Emma.. I know you.."**_

" _ **Rumple, the curse, it's coming," Belle realized before looking at her husband. "You have to take her to the wardrobe."**_

" _ **Belle, you aren't thinking, I can't lose you or our child," Rumple said. He didn't want to be separated from them again, he can't.**_

" _ **I am thinking Rumple! You won't lose us, we'll be together again," Belle said in between sobs. "I promise."**_

" _ **Belle, I have to tell you something… I created-" Rumple said knowing Belle should know the truth about everything after knowing that he'll lose Belle and Emma anyways.**_

" _ **This isn't up for a discussion!" Belle snapped interrupting Rumple. "Take her, we have to give Emma her best chance. Please."**_

 _ **Rumple nodded and carefully took the baby from Belle's arms.**_

" _ **Goodbye Emma," Belle said and kissed her forehead.**_

 _ **Rumple walked out of the room as Belle cried. Regina appeared in a puff of smoke in front of the wardrobe.**_

" _ **Aww, isn't this a pretty sight, the dark one has a daughter," Regina said with a laugh. "What is her name, hmm?"**_

" _ **Not telling," Rumple said rudely holding a sleeping newborn Emma. "Get out of my way or else you will suffer a painful death."**_

" _ **Oh someone is a bit feisty," Regina said with a evil smile. "Did Belle abandon you because she found out the truth about the curse you created for me?"**_

" _ **Go away dearie, please," Rumple said angrily.**_

" _ **Your pleases get a less affect on me," Regina said. "But I will. Take care, dark one."**_

 _ **Regina disappeared in a puff of smoke, as Rumple leaned down and kissed Emma on the forehead and placed her in the wardrobe, within an instant Emma disappeared including the wardrobe. Belle walks in the room in pain and fell to her knees beside Rumple.**_

" _ **Thank you," Belle said and kissed his cheek. "We did the right thing."**_

 _ **Rumple smiled small as the roof of the dark castle blew off and Belle clinged to Rumple and buried her head in his shoulder.**_

" _ **I love you," Belle managed to say in between harsh sobs.**_

 _ **Rumple looked up at the curse and sighed as the curse sent them away.**_

Emma pushed passed the crowd and shouted,

"Stop! This is wrong, despite everything she's done!"

Emma got to the front of the crowd and pushed Dr. Whale away from Regina.

"Stay away from her, Whale," Emma snapped. "I swear to god if you touch her again I'll throw you're damn butt into jail and you won't see daylight for-"

"Is that a threat?" Dr. Whale asked with a chuckle. "You, the mighty saviour is threatening me. And why in the name of hell should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm still the sheriff," Emma snapped ignoring the fact that she was the savior.

"Because she saved you!" Charming added in. "All of you! Look, I know you all are angry and confused but it doesn't mean we have to react in physical violence!"

"We are just as confused as the rest of you, but we have to remain calm!" Snow said holding Henry up against her. "We will sort this out. But for now, instead of killing Regina, we will take her away and lock her up."

"Oh you think locking her up is going to help? I say she needs to pay for what she's done!" Dr. Whale shouted before heading towards Regina but Charming cuts him off and shoves him away.

"Back off Whale!" Charming warned.

"You aren't my prince," Dr. Whale snapped.

"Who are you, Whale?" Charming asked confused.

"That's my business," He said.

…

Emma closes the cell door on Regina. She grabs the cell bars.

"I'm a prisoner now?" Regina asked.

"The curse is broken, why didn't we go back?" Charming asked sternly

"Because there's nothing to go back to, that land is gone," Regina said with a small smile.

"That smirk isn't going to last forever, Regina!" Emma almost shouted before grabbing her arm and yanking it towards her. "Listen to me good. If you even try and break out of here… and let's just say hypothetically you do, I will hunt you down and destroy you, if it's the last thing I do."

Charming and Snow look at each other shocked of Emma's nasty new behavior. Emma yanks her hand away as Regina laughs.

"Oh you are so cute when you get angry, Miss. Swan," Regina said with a laugh. "Believe me, I don't need to worry about you." She gets more serious. "You have no idea what I am capable of. So you are the one that should be worried."

"That's it!" Emma shouted but Charming held her back.

"Emma, it's not worth it," Charming said sternly. Emma breaks free from Charming. Henry looks at the group scared but Snow held his hand. Emma groans and marches out of the room.

"I wonder where she gets that rage of anger from," Snow whispered to Charming.

"That's strange," Charming whispered back.

"Let's go find Gold, so I can give that lousy jerk a piece of my mind," Emma said walking back in before walking back out followed by the others.

…

Mr. Gold walks into the police station. Regina stands up and looks at him.

"Magic different now, dearie," Mr. Gold states. Regina rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"So I've noticed," Regina said. "I assume this is all you're doing."

"I have a question for you, dearie, where did hide Belle?" Mr. Gold asks standing in front of Regina behind bars.

"I don't know where that brunette bookworm is," Regina snaps. "I assumed you've reunited with her."

"No," Mr. Gold sighs worried, then turns into anger. "I know you kidnapped her, and you better tell me where!"

"I've already told you Gold, I don't know where your precious Belle is," Regina said irritated. "Have it ever dawned on you that she found out the truth?"

Mr. Gold remains silent for a moment refusing to believe that Belle found out the truth about everything. Then something hit him, she couldn't have, the curse just broke and everyone isn't worried about the curse anymore. They are concerned about returning to the Enchanted Forest.

"Don't you try and cover up, your Majesty, I know you have Belle," Mr. Gold snaps again on a rage of anger. "You better tell me where she is… if you don't, I have ways to make you talk."

"OK fine!" Regina said giving up. "I don't know where she is per-se, but I may know where she might be headed."

"Go on."

…

Emma barged into the pawn shop full of anger and emotion.

"Gold!" Emma shouted. No answer. Emma walked around the room. "Gold, I know you are here! Get your ass out here!"

Still no answer. Emma groaned and walked into the backroom and still no sign of him.

"Emma, he's obviously not here," Snow said concerned that Emma still has this side to her. "Let's try somewhere else."

"I don't care, this is his shop and he will come back," Emma said leaning against the glass desk. "I'll be waiting for him."

"You mean to tell us that you are going to wait in this, slightly creepy, hell hole for god knows how long until Gold comes back?" Charming asked shocked and annoyed. "That's crazy, Emma. It'll be faster to find him on foot."

"We won't find him standing around here," Snow said.

"I didn't ask for you two to stay with me," Emma snapped crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm capable to take care of myself. Let me know if you do happen to find him though."

Charming sighed and took a step towards Emma.

"Hon, what's going on with you? You've been rude and snapping ever since we reunited. Is something wrong?"

"Well finding out that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming isn't exactly what I had in mind," Emma admitted. Snow and Charming shared a glance before she continued. "I, I just need time, a-and space. That's- that's all."

"Emma…" Snow started but Charming interrupted herm

"OK, if time and space is what you need, then we'll give it to you," Charming said. "Come on, Mary Margaret."

Emma sighed as Snow and Charming left and shut the door which made the bell jingle. Emma looked around and picked up some items on the glass counter. She sighs and places them back down. Emma walks into the back room and sees a spinner, a small desk and books. She walks around until she sees an open envelope with a letter inside. Emma looks around to make sure that no one was inside the store before sitting down and opens the letter to read it. As she read, her eye sockets grew large, her mouth drops open and she boils with rage as she grips onto the letter harder and then she rips it into shreds. Emma smacks her hands on the desk and knocks everything off it. How could this possibly be true? Mr. Gold can't be her father, it's impossible. Charming is her father. Then she thought of something, they could've lied to her. Regina might've purposely screwed up her memories.

"They lied to me," Emma said quietly. "And Regina messed up my memories… but who would be my parents?"

Emma looked at a piece of ripped paper that said "Rumplestiltskin". She picked it up and looked at it and sighs. She knows now that the only way to get this mess sorted out if she asked Mr. Gold alone, her questions, and go to Regina to see if her theory is true.

…

Mr. Gold walked down deep into the forest and found Belle at the well, that Regina suspected she would be headed to.

"B-Belle?" He asked, voice choked up. She turned around and stood there without saying a word. Her face as unidentifiable; expressionless. Mr. Gold remains silent for a moment and walked over to her. He tried to place a hand on her shoulder but Belle took a step back.

"Oh Belle…" Mr. Gold tried. Belle shook her head and let out some tears.

"You lied to me," Belle started as if she was crying for some time. She looked up at him. "When I thought you've changed.."

"Belle if you just let me explain…"

"What is there to say Rumple?" Belle said in between sobs. "You created the curse, and didn't tell me, knowing full well that we wouldn't be together. You forced Emma to grow up alone. Without us. You went behind my back and continued to.. hurt people, kill them. You supported Regina. I, I can't forgive you, Rumple. It's too painful."

"Belle I…"

"You don't get to speak," Belle said in tears. "When I thought I saw the man behind the beast… now there's only a beast."

"Belle please, I-I don't want to lose you," Mr. Gold said in tears.

"You already have," Belle said crying. "Stay away from me and Emma. She doesn't deserve to know what kind of person you really are."

Belle starts to walk away but Mr. Gold calls out to her, "Have you met her, Emma?"

"No," Belle said quietly facing away from him. "I will. But we don't deserve you after what you did to us. You tore this family apart, Rumple. You pushed me away from you after we worked so hard to make our relationship possible. For good."

"Belle, you know I wouldn't hurt you or Emma," Mr. Gold said in tears.

"You already did," Belle said backing away when he tried to touch her shoulder. "You really are a beast."

Belle walked away leaving Mr. Gold in tears.

….

Emma walks into the police station full of rage and anger. She walks up to Regina snarls at her.

"I want the truth!" Emma yelled.

Regina chuckled.

"How nice to see you Miss. Swan," Regina said with a smirk.

"Cut with the crap," Emma shouted. "I want the truth, the whole truth about who I am and who the hell are my parents!"

"I'm not quite sure what you're referring to, Miss. Swan," Regina said in denial holding the bars of the cell.

"Oh I think you do," Emma said strictly. "And if you don't start talking Madam Mayor, I will ask Gold for the truth."

"And you think that bastard will provide you any answers?" Regina asked. "The only way that'll happen is if you-"

"Make a deal, I'm willing to do what it takes," Emma said strictly. "Are you going to tell me the truth, or is Gold going to rat out your little secret?"

"Oh you are a smart woman, Miss. Swan, figure it out," Regina said sternly. Emma groans and starts to walk away but Regina calls out to her, "Sometimes our answers are looking at us right in the eye, and we don't even know it until you begin to look in the right places… And Miss. Swan, I think you have. You know who you're birth parents are, at least one of them."

Emma sighs and crosses her arms. She hates to admit this, but Regina is right. She does know who her father is, even if she doesn't like the answer.

"But the only question is, are you willing to admit it, instead of avoiding the obvious?" Regina finishes.

Emma sighs and walks out of the station.

…

She walks down the main street of Storybrooke, not looking where she was going, she bumped into a brunette woman. Emma snaps out of her train of thoughts and looks at the woman.

"I-I'm so sorry," the woman said feeling embarrassed. Emma sighs and smiles small. "I wasn't looking, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma said reassuringly. "It was my fault, I wasn't looking either."

"What's your name?" She asked Emma.

"Emma, Emma Swan," Emma said introducing herself which made the woman look at her surprised. There was a moment of silence until she spoke up,

"Emma?"

"Um, do I know you?" Emma asked very uncomfortable.

The woman smiled and wiped the tears off her cheeks and pulled her into a hug. Emma was shocked and didn't receive the hug.

"I'm your mother," she said quietly hugging her tighter. "Belle."

She released the hug and put her hands on Emma's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Emma, you are so beautiful," Belle said with a smile. She brought Emma into one more hug. "You found me."

"Um…" Emma managed to say at a loss for words as Belle broke the hug. "I- um.. Uh.. Who's my um.."

"Father?" Belle finished for her. Emma nodded. Belle took a deep breath and knew that she had a right to know. "Rumplestiltskin. As you probably already know him as, Mr. Gold."

"Are you serious?" Emma said trying to comprehend all this in her head. Belle nodded.

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin is your father," Belle repeated trying to hold back her tears. "I know you must have questions.. So maybe we can go to.. Granny's and I can answer them."

Emma nodded as they walked off.

…

Belle and Emma are sitting at a booth at Granny's near the window.

"How did he end up, like this?" Emma asked sipping her hot cocoa with cinnamon. Belle sighed and took a deep breath.

"Your father, well, he wasn't always a beast," Belle started. "A long time ago, he had a son named Baelfire. Your brother. Every kid was sent to the Ogres wars at age 14, and Baelfire was almost 14. So they ran away from home, to find somewhere else to live. Anyways, long story short… You're father was convinced that turning into the Dark One would help him gain confidence to protect Baelfire."

"I-I have a brother?" Emma stammered in shock. Belle nodded. "What happened to him?"

"Baelfire wanted to find a place without magic so they could live out a happy ending," Belle continued. "He found a bean that can transport between realms. When the portal opened, Baelfire went through, but not your father. They were separated ever since."

"A place without magic?" Emma asked. "Here? This world? Baelfire is here?"

"I'm not sure, probably," Belle said.

"Is he your-"

"Oh Nononono," Belle interrupted. "He's not my son. Your father was married before me. To a woman named Milah, who's Baelfire's mother. Let's just say things didn't work out between them, and she died…. I guess you want to know how I met your father."

"Well.." Emma said feeling uncomfortable and trying to process all this information. She didn't want to be rude, but before she could finish, Belle interrupted her.

"It was a long time ago. I was to be married to Gaston. It was an arranged marriage by my father, your grandfather," Belle started. "There was a huge war, and your grandfather was going to give up on hope, but your father said he could stop the war, in exchange for me. So I went to stay with him, to save our family. At first I didn't really like him, but after a while I saw the man behind the beast… and let's just say I found out later I was pregnant with you. Your father wasn't so thrilled.." Belle shivers and rubs her arms thinking of when she told him she was expecting a baby. It wasn't pleasant. "He got used to the idea. Then I thought he changed. .. for good. Because after he found out, he wasn't harsh, rude.. he was different. A good different. But, I found out he lied. He didn't change at all. He went behind my back and created the curse knowing full well what would happen… we were separated… and forced you to grow up without us..."

Belle broke into tears and put her face into her hands. Emma just sat there, trying to process this information. She didn't know how to react or feel because finding out her parents are beauty and the beast isn't exactly what she had in mind. She sat there, as her mother cried, feeling uneasy. She played with her fingers and sighed, waiting for her to stop crying.

Belle sighed, and took her hands away from her face.

"I'm sorry Emma, I, um, shouldn't have done that," said Belle quietly. "Your father, well, he's a complicated man. He broke my heart, too many times."

"I know," Emma managed to say, feeling better that Belle stopped crying, and felt some sympathy for her. "I know what it's like to be heartbroken… I was too… but we can't let them change who we are, sometimes we have to punch back and say 'screw them, this is who I am.' and move on."

Belle smiled slightly and wiped some tears off her cheeks. Then they felt the ground shake and sirens went off. Emma looked outside, gripping onto the table, and saw wind gusting around, streetlights fell to the ground and shattered. Then she saw a black ghost type thing flying around.

"What the hell was that?!" Emma nearly shouted.

"I don't know," Belle said just as frightened. "But I have a clear idea who might be behind it."

Emma took notice and knew exactly who Belle was referring to.

…

Emma was walking down the street as a horrible storm hit Storybrooke with Belle. She ran into Henry, Snow and Charming. Emma ignored Charming and Snow. She looked down at Henry and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey kid," Emma said.

"W-who's this kid?" Belle asked.

"My son," Emma said.

"Your son?" Belle asked confused and shocked.

"Yeah, that's a story for another time," Emma said. "Henry, you are coming with me."

"What's happening, Emma?" Henry asked scared.

"I don't know kid, I really don't," Emma said before holding Henry's hand. "I'll find out."

Before they ran off, Snow stopped Emma.

"Honey-"

"You aren't my mother," Emma said sternly. "Regina messed with our minds. Whatever you have memories of, don't believe it. It's all a lie!"

Emma turned around and ran down the street with Henry and Belle, leaving Snow and Charming confused.

…

They all ran inside Mr. Gold's shop. Emma was so furious as she let goed of Henry's hand and Belle brought him to her, holding his hand instead.

"Gold!" Emma shouted. "Get your damn ass out here!"

"Emma.. calm down.." Belle said.

Mr. Gold appears from the back room and sees Henry, Emma, and Belle.

"Emma.."

"Oh shut up!" Emma snapped. Mr. Gold stopped talking and remained silent as Henry felt very frightened.

"Emma!" Belle said surprised.

"All you can do is tell us what you did," Emma said furiously.

"I'm sorry, you will have to be more specific," Mr. Gold said standing behind the glass counter.

"You know what we're talking about Rumple," Belle said holding Henry against her. "You did who knows what to this town!"

"You double crossed me," Emma snapped. "And worst of all you risked your grandson's life! What the hell was that damn purple haze you brought?!"

"You know… Magic," Mr. Gold said.

"Why?" Belle asked.

"Not telling," Mr. Gold replied.

"Maybe I don't need answers, maybe I just need to punch you in the face!" Emma shouted as Mr. Gold chuckled.

"Emma, that's your father!" Belle said shocked of Emma's language. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn't care in the least about her father at this point, she didn't even want to comprehend the fact that he was even her father. She didn't want to think about it, talk about it or anything. It was all too painful and too much to handle.

Mr. Gold chuckled and sighed. He looks at Belle and gives her a reassuring look.

"It's ok, Belle, I got this," Mr. Gold said before turning to a pissed off Emma. Belle takes a deep breath and holds onto Henry's hand tighter. Henry sighs and grips his hand harder too.

"Do you?" Emma said sternly. "I don't think you do at all."

"You are quite the charmer, aren't you Emma?" Mr. Gold said chuckling into his sentence which made Emma annoyed. "Look, Emma, I just want you to realize that I do understand how you see me. How your mother truly sees me." Looks at Belle who was holding back her tears. This was very hard to listen to. She felt like just turning around and leaving without turning back about second thoughts. This was very hard for her, especially when she needed time to heal her delicate heart that her husband as broken down. Hearing this, and seeing him isn't making this any easier on her. It probably was the same for him too, not easy to deal with this now.

"What I want you to believe that I do love you," Mr. Gold said quietly holding back tears. So was Belle. Emma rolls her eyes again and scoffs rudely. She doesn't care at all right now about what he has to tell her. But for some very strange reason, she couldn't stop him from talking about this. So she listened, but not caring. "I truly do. I messed up my first chance at fatherhood, and I vowed that the second time around I'd do better. Even if I wasn't there for you growing up. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry, Emma. I really am."

Emma remained silent, but surprised that Mr. Gold had said that to her. That wasn't what she was expecting him to say. She didn't know how to process that at all, but at the same time she was truly pissed off at him for turning into the Dark one and doing rotten things beyond anything she could think of, and not being there for her, even though he wasn't the world's best father. But she couldn't deal with this now, she can't. This is all too much for her to figure out right now. Especially when there is other things that need to be done before she even considers thinking about it for the slightest second.

Belle looks at Rumplestiltskin and sighs, red eyed and feeling all sorts of emotions. She was still very angry at him for everything he did to her up until this point, but after hearing that being said from Rumplestiltskin, she felt a part of her heart wanting to forgive him, but the rest of her heart didn't want to go back and forgive him. Not yet at least. She needs to figure things out about herself as a Person, who she is, who is Belle, who she is as a mother to Emma, creating a special connection and bond, and her relationship with Rumplestiltskin. There is a lot to figure out and she can't deal with her relationship until she figures out the rest. Belle sheds some tears and puts her hand cross Henry's shoulders.

"I don't care for apologies, Gold," Emma finally said sternly after moments of silence. "I don't care about any of this. This is ridiculous. This isn't time for family bonding, this is time for answers and you better damn well deliver Gold. Now start talking!"

Mr. Gold chuckled, knowing that Emma would react that way to him. But he had to say that, even if he knew that Emma wouldn't care.

"What makes you think I would tell you?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Well, given because you put me, Henry, Belle and the rest of this goddamn town in danger, would conclude that our lives are at risk," Emma said sternly. "But whether or not you tell me isn't the issue. I think you know what will happen if you don't."

Mr. Gold stayed silent as he looked at Belle, then Henry, then back at Emma. She got tired of waiting around so she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Right. Don't tell us, why did I even bother?" Emma asked walking towards the door. Belle and Henry attempted to follow but Mr. Gold calls out,

"That thing… is going to take care of Regina."

Belle turned around furious and walked angry to him as Emma took Henry and held his hand.

"Of course you did. Getting revenge," Belle said angrily. "Regina had no part of this! Yeah, she casted the curse… but you created it. Why? Why would you do this?"

Mr. Gold finally spoke after a moment,

"You. I punished her for putting you in an asylum for 28 years, I don't want her hurting you or Emma," Mr. Gold explained. "I love you both."

"This is not going to make me love you again, Rumple," Belle said in between anger and sobs. "I know you care about Emma and I, but if you want to earn Emma's love, show her that you can be a father, and not a beast. If you want her love, don't risk it… cherish it."

"But.. what if I fail again?" He asked in tears.

"And that goes to show you that you are a coward," Belle said upset. "You aren't doing this for me. You doing this for yourself. You are trying to make up for your mistakes by punishing other people. Because you are sick and tired of looking at the man people see you as. I'm done Rumple. Stay away from Emma, and Henry. I'm willing to do what it takes to insure that my family is safe. Not the other way around."

Mr. Gold stood there, holding back his watery eyes and stood strong, as who people see him as. She turned around and walked outside with Emma and Henry who were shocked of what Belle has said to Mr. Gold.

…

Belle, Emma, and Henry stormed into the police station full of concern for Regina and saw the wrath sucking Regina's soul.

"Hey!" Emma shouted as she grabbed a chair and threw it at the wrath. The wrath shrieked and backed away from Regina for a moment. Then it went back to sucking Regina's soul. Emma turned to face Belle and Henry.

"That isn't going to work on this thing!" Emma shouted.

"Take Henry," Belle said as she ran off grabbed a fire thing and shouted, "Over here!"

The wrath turned around and Belle immediately sprayed fire at it. The wrath shrieked and tried to dodge it, but Belle sprayed it again and it shrieked one final time before it broke through the glass window and flew off. Belle panted as Emma ran over and helped Regina to her feet as she was gasping and coughing for air.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Emma asked completely shocked and nervous.

"A soul sucker," Regina said in between harsh breaths.

"Did we kill it?" asked Belle catching her breath.

"No, it's regenerating, it doesn't stop until it devours it's prey.. me," Regina explained.

"Emma turned to Regina, "How do we kill it?"

"You can't," Regina explained. "You can't kill something that's already dead."

"Then we have a problem," Belle said holding Henry against her. Henry sighs really scared.

"No kidding," Emma agrees. "What do we do?"

"We can't kill it, but we could send it to a world where it can't hurt anyone," Regina said finally gaining her breath. Emma, Belle and Henry looks at her confused.

"How?" Emma asked.

"Through Jefferson's hat," Regina replied. "We just need to lure it there."

…

Emma dropped Henry off with Ruby while her, Belle and Regina headed towards the town hall to try and lure the wrath into the hat. They spent time getting the room ready so when the wrath decides to come back, they will be ready for it.

"I didn't know you still had the hat," Emma stated as Regina set it down on the floor.

"I had it for a while," said Regina as Belle came in with brooms and gave one to Emma.

"We'll be ready when it comes back," said Belle firmly. She put liquid down the fence and then set it on fire. She put the liquid on their brooms and set them on fire.

"When will it be here?" Emma asked.

"Any time now," said Regina looking out the window as black clouds began to form. The ground began to shake, as they all steadied their balances. Emma looked at Belle and nodded.

"Ok, Regina when it comes in here, we'll distract it while you get that hat to open the portal," Emma explained as Regina nodded as bent over ready to make the hat open. The doors began to rattle as Belle and Emma got ready to fight it. The wrath shrieked and flew in as Emma shouted,

"Now!"

Emma and Belle kept the wrath far enough from Regina as she tried to make it open.

"Regina!" Emma shouted as she was waving her broom at the wrath. "Any time now!"

"I'm trying!" Regina snapped rudely trying to open the portal. Emma nodded at Belle as she bent over and tried to help. She touched Regina's arm as the portal glowed and opened. The hat started spinning as the woman looked at each other shocked. Emma and Regina stood up and backed away as Emma shouted,

"Belle! Let it in!"

Belle turned around and nodded. The wrath headed towards Regina but it got sucked into the hat and it immediately closed.

"Oh man," Emma said catching her breath. "That was close…"

"Emma, you never told me you had magic," Regina said surprised catching her breath.

"I.. well.. um.." Emma stammered just as surprised as she was. Belle took a step towards Emma and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok, Emma?" Belle asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Emma said as Henry and Ruby ran in.

"Emma, are you ok?" asked Henry.

"Yeah kid, I'm fine," Emma said with a smile. Henry looked over at Regina and walked over to her.

"I'm glad the wrath didn't kill you," Henry said with a smile. Regina smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad too," she responded.

Ruby looked at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but he insisted," Ruby said feeling guilty.

"It's alright, Ruby," Belle said with a smile. She smiled back.

…

Later on, Belle was walking home as she saw the pawn shop. She thought about going in, and she did. She heard the bell jingle, and Mr. Gold appeared out of the back room.

"Belle.." he managed to say but Belle interrupted him.

"That thing.. the wrath.. could've killed Regina," Belle started. "You wanted that, didn't you?"

"Belle.. she had to pay for what she did," Mr. Gold said. Belle shook her head as she took a step closer to him.

"And killing her would've solved everything?" Belle asked him. Mr. Gold sat silently. "It wouldn't have made me forgive you. In fact, the only thing it did is push me away from you even more. Did you not know that you put our lives in danger? Did you even think about what would've happened if Emma died by the wrath? That you could've lost your daughter? How would you feel if you were the cause of her death…. all because you wanted revenge?"

"Oh Belle.. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Mr. Gold said in tears. "You and Emma mean the world to me. I-I just wanted to protect you."

"We don't need your protection!" Belle snapped because she was still angry at him. "Not at the cost of destroying innocent lives in the process. We are more than capable to take care of ourselves. I'm done falling back into these games with you, Rumple."

Rumple was about to walk away from her but he turned around instantly and walked back furious.

"You may not think you need me anymore, but Emma will," Mr. Gold said standing in front of her as Belle sneered at him. "She has inherited magic from me. She won't be able to control it on her own. She needs me. And once she realizes that... _dearie_ , she'll come back to me."

"No she won't," Belle said sternly. "She needs love. She needs to have faith in herself. Embrace who she is. You won't give that to her. You'll train her into the darkness, exactly like you did with Regina all those years ago."

Belle stormed out of the pawn shop and slammed the door behind her.

 **The end of part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was walking Henry to school when she saw Mr. Gold standing by the school. She felt very uncomfortable so she tried to ignore him and walk Henry to his school. Henry noticed her weird behaviour and caught on.

"Emma, are you ok?" Asked Henry concerned.

Yeah kid.." Emma said lying and snapped out of her thoughts. She smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder. "See you after school?"

"Yep, see ya!" Henry said happily as he ran through the front doors of the school. Emma turned around and saw Mr. Gold standing there before turning around to walk away. Emma sighed and went after him because she still had some questions. She caught up to him and stood in front of him.

"Emma, how lovely to see you," Mr. Gold greeted as Emma rolled her eyes.

"I guess.." She said nervously. "Look, I don't have all day to stand around and chit chat so I'm going to get to the point. Why did you create the curse? It was for Regina. What was in it for you?"

"Many things, dearie, it's nothing to be concerned about," said Mr. Gold as he attempted to walk away but Emma stood in front of him.

"Do you think it will be that easy to get rid of me?" Emma asked with a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. Mr. Gold chuckled. "I think it is my concern since I didn't have parents. I was alone for my whole life." Emma started to lose it and she kept on going without thinking much. "And you think you can just stand there and toy with me? It doesn't work that way, Gold. It doesn't, ok?!"

Mr. Gold looked at Emma, deeply. She had so much hatred towards him, and he could tell she lost so much without him and Belle to raise her. She lost her ability to love properly, how to trust and open up. Belle was right. He did force his daughter to grow up alone, but there was a reason why he made the curse. He had to, even if the price was for his second born child to have no idea what having parents meant. Emma looked so much like Belle, and she was so beautiful, strong, independent, and also innocent. But he also saw that she was much like him, in her personality. She has anger issues, and she inherited his magic. She has a combination of both good and evil. Mr. Gold truly did feel guilty for Emma's childhood, and he wish he could do something about it but he can't. He hasn't really thought much about how to fix it, he just wanted her love, not hatred.

"Emma.. What I said to you the other day at the pawnshop.. I meant it," Mr. Gold said as Emma was calming down from her blow up. "I do care about you. I am sorry. I really am."

Emma shook her head and scoffed.

"I don't care anymore," she said annoyed. "If you don't want to tell me. Fine. I'll find out one way or another. At least Belle can be honest with me."

Emma turned around and walked away angry leaving Mr. Gold standing there.

* * *

 _ **Belle never thought her life would turn out the way it did. She fell in love with the man behind the beast after being held as a maid in his castle for many years so far. She looked in the mirror and held her stomach for a brief moment then she released it and sighed.**_

" _ **I have to tell him," Belle thought to herself. "He wouldn't kill me.. Would he? No.. We're in love. Rumple loves me. I love him. He wouldn't get mad.. Will he? No of course not.."**_

 _ **Those thoughts kept on running through Belle's mind. She wanted to tell him, but she kept on restraining herself from it because she was scared of his reaction. After Rumplestiltskin telling her about losing his son, Baelfire, and spending years trying to reunite with him.. Having another child? Would that damper on their relationship and more importantly, affect him in so many possible ways imagined? Belle knew she had to say something because if she didn't, he would find out eventually and things may multiply to grow much worse between them both.**_

 _ **Belle was about to leave the library of Rumplestiltskin's castle but the doors swung open and Belle grew very nervous to a very visibly angry Rumplestiltskin. She backed away from him and bumped into the table behind her and gulped.**_

" _ **Rum.. Rumplestiltskin.." She only managed to say before he rudely interrupted her.**_

" _ **The only words coming out of your mouth dearie, is why you aren't doing what I asked you to do!" He scolded her as Belle sighed very nervously and felt sweat beginning to form on her hands as they slipped off the table.**_

" _ **Well.." Belle said scared. "Honey.. Why are you so mad? You aren't normally like this.."**_

" _ **And THAT, is not your business dearie, now quit avoiding the question!" Rumplestiltskin said very sternly approaching Belle. His tone of voice made her jump in startelement, avoiding eye contact with him and tried to think of a way out of this. She couldn't tell him now, not when he is in this state of mood. It probably would only upset him much more, and Belle had no intention of dealing with it.**_

" _ **I.. Just lost track of time reading.." Belle said quietly, lying. She didn't want to lie to him but she knew it was for the best. She needed to wait for the right time to break the news to him. It definitely wasn't now. "I'm terribly sorry sweetie.. It won't happen again.. I promise.."**_

 _ **Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle and knew right from the get go that she was lying to him but he did not have the energy to force it out of her even though he knew he could if he tried hard enough. Belle finally looked at Rumplestiltskin to notice that his rage of anger has subsided. She sighed in relief and felt her stomach pains going away. She gave him a half smile just to lighten up the situation.**_

" _ **It better not!" He said in a firm tone pointing his finger at her face. "I do not want to catch you goofing off on the job again - is that clear Belle?"**_

 _ **Belle quickly nodded.**_

" _ **Yes Rumple," Belle said quietly as he sighed and stomped out of the library leaving rather shocked at that rage of anger he displayed to her.**_

" _ **I wonder what's bothering him.." Belle thought worried for her love.**_

* * *

Emma walked down the street of Storybrooke, and saw Belle in Granny's diner. She walked in and pretended like she didn't know she was there, looking up at the menu.

"Oh Hi Emma," Belle said with a smile, noticing her daughter and gave her a quick hug. "I haven't seen you since the whole wrath situation. How are you holding up?"

"Fighting an evil ghost, spirit thing isn't exactly what I had in mind," Emma replied more harshly than she intended. "So I guess, still recovering."

"That's reasonable," Belle explained seeing the look in her daughter's eyes. "You didn't grow up in the Enchanted Forest, so things will take time to adjust to."

Emma nodded, "No kidding."

Red walked over in her sexy waitress uniform behind the counter and smiled.

"What will it be today, Emma?"

"Oh just a coffee Ruby, thanks," Emma smiled politely as Red nodded and walked off.

"So, uh, how's Henry?" Belle asked as they both sat down at a booth together. "I mean, um, I should know a little bit about him… after all he is my grandson."

Emma smiled, relieved that they are changing the subject from the wrath to her son. She rather talk about anything else besides the Enchanted Forest and all that nonsense, at least for a little while.

"He's good," Emma responded with a little bit of lightness in her voice, like a weight has been lifted off her chest. "Henry's 11 years old, smart, kind, and has a great sense of humor. Believe it or not, he's the one who brought me back to Storybrooke to break the curse."

Belle's eyes widened and eyebrows arched. Her mouth dropped open, surprised as Emma nodded, waiting for her to recover from her state of shock.

"Really?" Belle asked, in clarification. "My grandson did that?" She chuckled, proud of Henry for bringing Emma to this town. "That's wonderful."

"I know Henry talked about wanting to spend some time with his ' _Grandma_ '," Emma added in as Belle arched her eyebrows again, surprised. Man, that kid never ceases to amaze her. "So um, why don't you pick him up after school? You seem eager to get to know him better."

"Oh um.." Belle stammered, unable to think. What would she do with an 11 year old boy? What do children like to do? She never raised Emma so she didn't know how to look after a child. Babysitting wasn't exactly her strong suit. She wants Henry to like her, and scared she might ruin it somehow. "I-I don't know…"

"Hey, you'll be fine," Emma said seeing the look in Belle's eyes. This was the same look she had when she first met Henry. "I felt the same way about connecting with Henry." Belle sighed and looked up at her daughter. "The kid likes everyone. He's very easy to get along with. You don't need to be worried about what he thinks of you. I can tell he likes you already."

Belle blushed at the comment. Maybe this will be good for her, after all Henry is family and she is his grandmother. Henry seems like a lovely kid, so things probably won't be as awkward as she thinks it might.

"Alright, I'll give it a try," Belle said. "Thanks, Emma."

"You're welcome," Emma replied. She felt a huge weight lifted from her chest. Now she can spend some alone time to think things through and figure out how she feels about all these fairy tale stories existing in reality. About who her family really is and how she feels about this whole situation.

"Uh, Belle…" Emma said feeling rather uncomfortable. "Do you know what's bothering Gold? I mean, I spoke to him this morning and he seems to be hiding something from me. Do you have any idea what that might be?"

"Oh, um, I honestly don't know," Belle managed to respond, being truthful to Emma. "The one thing I know about your father is that he's always hiding things and keeping secrets. I understand that it's hard to trust him, Emma, I really do." Belle swells with tears and takes her hands in hers on the table. "I know he's your father and you want to connect with him… but I'm afraid it's never going to be that easy. He's been the same way with me too. I'm so sorry, Emma."

Emma didn't know how to respond to that at all. Belle completely turned the tables on her. All she wanted to know that if Belle knew anything about what Mr. Gold might be hiding. Belle took the information and misread what she really wanted her to say. Emma had no intention of connecting with her 'father', Mr. Gold, whatsoever. He is way more than the exact opposite of what she expected her father to be like if she ever met him, and because of that, she refused to become close to him.

Emma forced a small smile to reassure Belle that she was fine.

"It's OK. Thank you for being honest with me."

Belle smiled tearfully at her daughter, "Of course, Emma. I'd never lie to you."

Emma smiled as Red came over with her coffee and placed it on the table.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Leroy asked the rest of the dwarves, watching Emma and Belle talking in Granny's Diner. They didn't know whether to follow them or Snow White and Prince Charming. After all, they did become like family after all those years. But, Emma did break the curse and she is the saviour… however her father is Rumplestiltskin. "Do we trust them… or not?"

"Her father is Rumplestiltskin," Bashful said nervously.

"We all know that we can't trust him," Doc added in.

They all nodded in agreement.

"But Belle is different," Leroy said breaking the silence. "I know her. We can trust Belle."

"But Emma?" Mr. Clark asked. "I know she broke the curse and she's the saviour and all, but who knows how much darkness she has from… him. Can we trust her?"

There was complete silence between everyone until Dopey spoke up.

"We have to try. I mean, what kind of people would we be if we didn't give her a chance?"

Leroy nodded, "You're right. We have to, for all of our sakes. But, let's go and investigate the town line. It's our duty."

The rest of the dwarves nodded and walked down the main street of Storybrooke to the town line.

* * *

Emma left the diner and went down the street towards the Sheriff's station to get started on paperwork and regular routine for the day. She was still in deep thought and overwhelmed by everything that happened in her life within the last few days. Emma didn't notice the Charmings and ran into them by mistake.

"Oh I'm sorry…" said Snow instantly apologetic. She looked up and saw Emma, who she thought was her daughter. "Emma."

Emma forced a smile on her face, "Hi."

"Um, how are you?" Charming asked, awkwardly.

Emma ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She knew this conversation was going to be awkward and uncomfortable for her because she originally thought that they were her parents.

"I'm getting by," Emma replied rather flatly. "Um, did you guys uh, get your memories back? I mean, do you know who-"

"Our child is?" Snow finished for her because she felt rather uncomfortable as well, believing that Emma was her daughter. She shook her head and continued, "No. Our memories are still a blank."

"Regina must've casted some curse on us," David added in folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "What are you guys going to do?"

Charming shrugged his shoulders, "We don't know."

"Well, there must be some way to get your memories back," Emma said, feeling pressured into helping the Charmings out of their curse. "I'll talk to Gold. He created the dark curse, so he must know what Regina did that erased your memories."

"We'll go with you," Snow said.

"I-" Emma tried to protest, but Charming cut her off.

"Look, I know this is weird for you," Charming explained to Emma. "You thought we were your parents. We thought you were our daughter. Clearly that is not the case, so we have to move on from that."

"This is our problem," Snow added in. "So we have every right to come with you. If your father has any information on what happened to us, we need to be there to question him too."

Emma only managed to nod, unable to respond. Hearing someone else refer to Mr. Gold as her father was very overwhelming. It's like a reminder of something she is trying very hard to avoid as much as possible. They turned around and started to head towards Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

* * *

 _ **Belle lied awake in her bed chambers, with her hands resting on her stomach. She couldn't stop thinking about how Rumplestiltskin yelled at her today. He never been that harsh with her ever since she first kissed him.**_

 _ **They confessed their love for each other, and Belle thought that Rumplestiltskin was happy with her, but maybe this was all an act. Maybe he doesn't love her, and she was wrong about him.**_

 _ **Tears formed in her eyes, and her lips quivered. She loves him, always had, and always will. The possible thought of this being a one sided love, devastated her completely.**_

 _ **Belle sat up and got out of bed. She walked to her night stand and sat down to find a book to read to help her go to sleep. Belle looked through a bunch of books on the table and found one on being a first time mother. She opened it and skimmed through the pages, to find something that might help her feel better about her pregnancy.**_

" _ **Don't read too much," Belle read out loud, quietly to herself to make sure she didn't disturb Rumplestiltskin. She knew he would be spinning straw into gold down the hall and never liked being interrupted. "There is such a thing as too much information. Sure, you will want to study the basics, but resist the urge to find out every little complication that could arise during your pregnancy."**_

 _ **Belle sighed heavily and put down the book. That was something she definitely didn't want to hear. She loved to read. But, when she's nervous or anxious, she takes every book she can find and reads them cover to cover, maybe even twice. She knows how curious she can become once she obsessed herself with a topic. This will be a hard task for her to overcome.**_

 _ **Belle leaned forward and continued reading her book to herself.**_

" _ **Consider a midwife," Belle continued to read. "Some women feel comfortable with a doctor, but others prefer a natural, personal approach."**_

 _ **Belle didn't know at this point in time what she wanted yet. She just learned she was pregnant. That's a decision she will have to make several months from now.**_

 _ **She skimmed through the book because it was late and she didn't have the energy to read word per word. Belle found something that she thought as interesting so she paused her skimming, and took a closer look.**_

" _ **Get as much sleep as possible," Belle read. "There's nothing more precious than sleep, so rest while you can. Try and not run yourself down before the baby arrives."**_

" _ **What are you reading there?" Belle heard from behind her. She jumped in her chair startled and grasped onto the book, unable to think. How did Rumplestiltskin get into her room without her noticing? Belle instantly got rid of the thought and sighed. "Right, magic," She thought to herself.**_

 _ **Belle went straight back to panicking, not sure what to do at this point because he caught her red handed. There was nothing she could think of that would get past Rumplestiltskin, because he's not dumb. She gulped and turned around to find him sneering at her with his arms crossed.**_

" _ **I uh-" Belle stammered in a loss for words.**_

" _ **Give me that," Rumplestiltskin barked as he snatched the book out of her hands and looked at the front cover.**_

 _ **Belle was freaking out. She didn't know how Rumplestiltskin would react finding her reading a book for mothers. She knew he wasn't stupid and he will put the pieces together very quickly.**_

 _ **Belle closed her eyes and let a tear run down her cheek. She was ready for him to yell and really let her have it. But, she was also praying he would take it more maturely than she thinks he will.**_

 _ **She waited for Rumplestiltskin to say something, anything. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her love. He had a blank expression that she was unable to read, staring at the front cover of the book. Long moments passed, and Belle was starting to get scared that he won't take this news lightly.**_

" _ **Rumple…" Belle tried to say, with a crack in her voice.**_

" _ **Belle, tell me what I'm thinking isn't true," Rumplestiltskin said in a low tone, carefully examining Belle's reaction on her face.**_

 _ **Belle's eyes glazed over and sighed. She couldn't lie to him, because he is the father and it wouldn't be right to keep the pregnancy from him.**_

" _ **Y-yes, it's true," Belle choked out, placing her hands gently on her stomach as tears began to trickle down both cheeks. "I-I'm pregnant."**_

" _ **No," Rumple said furiously putting the book on the table, and began to pace the floor in all sorts of mixed emotions. His voice began to rise, unable to properly process this information. "No, no-no. NO!" He turned and faced Belle who was sobbing silently to herself. "Are you positive, one hundred percent sure?"**_

" _ **Oh for gosh sakes Rumple, yes!" Belle snapped in emotional tears, looking at him. "I'm carrying a child!"**_

" _ **I don't understand how this happened…" Rumplestiltskin bellowed as he continued to pace the floor, completely shocked and angry. He didn't know how to feel about this at all. "I cannot believe this… I thought that maybe you were…" Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "How can we both be so stupid?"**_

 _ **As the words slipped out of his mouth, Rumplestiltskin felt a huge wave of regret. That was not how he wanted to phrase what he wanted to say.**_

" _ **What?!" Belle practically screamed at him in tears. She stood up and made fists, her eyes red from crying, but now it was a mixture of hurt and anger too.**_

" _ **I'm sorry Belle, that isn't what I meant to say."**_

" _ **Now you listen to me, Rumple!" She strode up to him, wagging her finger in his face. "This isn't all about you! How do you think I feel?! I was freaking out, scared to death about having a baby!"**_

 _ **Belle began to pace the floor getting emotionally angry as well.**_

" _ **I've been pondering for days about how to tell you, and this is the reaction I get?!" Belle exclaimed in a very emotional state.**_

" _ **You know what, I'm not in the mood to argue with you, and don't bother talking to me," Rumplestiltskin said sternly, with a raised voice. He wasn't yelling, but very close to. "You're raising that child on your own. I do not want to be involved."**_

 _ **Rumplestiltskin disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Belle stood there with her mouth hanging open, shocked. She knew he'd be a bit angry, but to abandon her and the baby like that?**_

 _ **Belle knew right then and there, he never loved her. He only pretended to care for her so he can take advantage of her. But, Belle knew one thing for sure. She loves him, even if he didn't love her back.**_

 _ **Belle collapsed to her knees and buried her face into her hands. She started sobbing uncontrollably, completely heartbroken.**_

 _ **She didn't know what to do anymore**_.

* * *

"Gold!" Emma said sternly, marching into the pawnshop along with Snow and Charming. She looked around and didn't see him. "Where are you?"

"There's no need to raise our voices, I'm here," Mr. Gold said limping on his cane as he emerged from the back room. He saw the Charmings and sighed knowing this was going to be awkward. "Ah the Shepherd. Snow White. What can I do for you?"

"All you can do is tell me what you did," Emma snapped, angry.

"You have to be more specific, my dear."

"I am not going through this again," Emma said crossing her arms, already pissed off at him. "You know damn well what I'm referring to."

"What happened to our memories?" Snow asked.

"You better give us answers, or else that leg won't be the only one that's damaged," Charming threatened as Mr. Gold chuckled and put both hands on his cane.

"No more riddles, Gold," Emma finished, snarling at him.

"Right, your memories," Mr. Gold startled with a smirk as he walked over the Charmings. "You don't know who your child is."

"You know," Charming said seeing right through this act. "Tell us."

Mr. Gold shook his head, "I think that's something you need to discover on your own."

"Oh just tell them!" Emma said stepping into the conversation. "They have every right to know who their child is. You of all people should know how important that is."

Mr. Gold looked at Emma, pain crossing her face, still upset that she was abandoned and grew up with nothing special. He felt guilty for Emma's childhood, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He wanted to raise Emma with Belle and have a new start of a fresh life with the two people he loved. However, that never happened and he can tell that Emma wished that she had family instead of being an orphan.

But he knew it is important to stay connected with your children. He had a soft spot for children because he has two of his own. As much as he wanted to tell the Charmings who their child is, he couldn't because that might mess up their memories.

"As much as I would like to tell you," Mr. Gold explained to the Charmings who gave him confused angry looks. "I can't, it's not that easy to just tell you pieces of your memories that has been erased from existence."

"Why can't you tell them?" Emma asked confused. "It doesn't matter if they have their memories or not. They'd just know."

Mr. Gold smiled, "And that's the great trap. You see, memories are a part of who you are. Memories are made up of many puzzle pieces that fit together a certain way, and the puzzle changes. If I just told you a piece of your memory, your overall memories won't come back the same way that you originally remembered them. The puzzle will change, and it'll change who you are."

Snow, Charming and Emma stood in silence. They didn't know what to do, or say at this point. Is Mr. Gold toying with them or is he telling them the truth? He lied and betrayed not only them, but many others as well. He has gone back on his word, killed and torchured thousands. They didn't know whether or not to trust him on this or not. It was really hard to think at the moment.

"Is that the truth?" Emma asked, using her superpower to find out of he was lying or not. She was staring intently at him. "You aren't messing with our minds, are you?"

Mr. Gold shook his head, "No."

Emma looked at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. He was telling the truth.

"Ok, then what happened to our memories?" Charming questioned the sorcerer in anger. "What did you do, what happened?"

"Regina, wanted more than just ripping your happiness," Mr. Gold admitted. "She came to me days before the enactment of the dark curse. Paranoid that if the dark curse were ever broken, your suffering will be over. Her majesty wanted a back up plan in case that ever happened."

"Which it did," Snow added in as Mr. Gold nodded.

"Our past memories," Charming said listening intently as Emma remained silent, arms crossed.

"Indeed," Mr. Gold said, continuing. "She wanted to erase your memories from ever existing. So, a potion was created just for the two of you. A forgetting potion could wipe away all memories. Regina added it to the curse, and that's how it happened."

"There must be some way to restore our memories," Snow said.

"There is," Mr. Gold says. "There are ingredients in her Majesty's vault, you may want to get a pen and paper. Bring them back to me, and I'll bring your memories back."

"Don't worry, I got my phone," Emma said pulling her phone out of her pocket and turned it on. "Go on."

* * *

Belle was pacing the sidewalk outside of Henry's school. She never felt so nervous in her life. Her hands were sweating, heart beating fast, and her mind was racing. Belle gulped and looked at her wrist watch which stated two minutes to three. The school bell will go off any minute now.

She's getting cold feet about babysitting Henry now. Henry seems like a great kid, but she didn't want to ruin her first impression on him. What if he was disappointed about what she is really like? Belle did want to get to know Henry better, but because she was never a mother to Emma, she didn't know how to look after a child.

Belle snapped out of her thoughts when the school bell rang and children started emerging from the school chattering with one another. Belle closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to convince herself that everything will be ok.

"Hey Grandma!" Belle heard Henry shout happily running over to her.

She opened her eyes and smiled at the kid. He looked very cute wearing his backpack, his brown hair and adorable smile.

"Hey Henry," Belle said. "Your mother is busy this afternoon, so she asked me to watch you."

"Awesome!" Henry exclaimed in excitement as Belle chuckled, feeling more relaxed with him. Emma was right, he is easy to talk to. "I can't wait to spend some time with you, because you're… well you're Belle!"

Belle stifled a laugh as they began walking down the sidewalk. She never knew how highly her grandson thought of her. But, she is worried that she won't meet Henry's expectations.

"What are we going to do?" Henry asked walking beside his grandmother.

"Whatever you'd like to do," Belle replied with a small smile, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Um, what about we do some stuff with Operation Cobra," Henry asked as Belle looked at him confused.

"Operation Cobra?" Belle repeated in clarification.

"Oh right, you don't know what Operation Cobra is," Henry said as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. "How about we go somewhere with a little more privacy and I'll catch you up."

"Sounds good," Belle responded as Henry perked up with excitement. She chuckled at her grandson's amusement, as they walked down the sidewalk, across from the pawnshop.

* * *

Mr. Gold walked out from the backroom, limping on his cane. He put down a dirty rag on the glass counter, then noticed Belle and Henry walking side by side, across the street. Instantly curious, he walked up to the windows, and pulled up the blinds.

Watching Belle and Henry walk together made his eyes shine with joy and sadness. That was part of his family across the street, but Belle wants nothing to do with him and Henry is scared of him. That is family that he pushed away from him. The chances of him reconnecting with Belle and Henry is small because of how they truly see him as.

Although, he is happy that Belle is connecting with their grandson on a deeper, emotional level. He is proud that his family is slowly coming together as one. He is also aware that it'll take a lot longer with Emma.

As Belle and Henry were leaving his sight, he sighed and turned around to prepare himself for creating a potion to restore the Charming's memories.

* * *

Emma, Charming and Snow were approaching Regina's vault in the middle of the forest. Emma felt very uneasy with this whole situation, and nervous that Regina will somehow find out that they broke into her vault. She sighed and looked at Snow and Charming.

"Here we are," Emma said breaking the silence. "Shall we?"

"Wait," Snow said as Charming and Emma turned around to face her. "I'm getting second thoughts. What if this is all a trick?"

"Then I'll break his other leg," Charming threatened as he approached Snow and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look Mary Margaret, what other choice do we have? This may be the key to reunite us with our child. We'll be a family again. We need to do this."

Snow sighed and took a minute to gather herself up, "You're right. Let's do this for our child."

Charming smiled and planted a kiss on Snow's forehead. He then took her hand in his.

"Come on," Charming said as Snow smiled small. They all turned to go inside the vault to gather the ingredients.

* * *

Belle and Henry are sitting on the castle by the beach. Henry had his storybook on his lap, opened as he was explaining Operation Cobra to his grandmother.

Belle smiled warmly at her grandson. She is happy that Henry seems to be more satisfied about who she is as a person and their developing relationship.

As Henry as talking, Belle got a phone call from her pocket. She took it out and answers it immediately. Henry remains silent and looks at Belle curiously about who called.

"Wait, slow down, what?" Belle said, holding the phone to her ear getting worried. She slid off the castle and began to pace the sandy beach. "Ok, well… um.." She glanced at Henry and sighed. "Hold on. I'll be right there, j-just tell everyone to stay calm and don't move!"

Belle hung up her phone and put it in her pocket. She turned to Henry, grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. They began walk along the beach, as Henry held onto his storybook in his other arm.

"Who was that?" Henry asked, starting to panic, trying to keep up with Belle's fast pacing. "What's going on, Grandma?"

Belle took a breath, "That was Archie, your therapist. The whole town is in a frenzy, wanting to leave town and go home."

"To the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked in clarification.

"Yeah," Belle replied, holding onto Henry's wrist. She had to take him with her because she doesn't know where Emma is right now. She won't be able to drop Henry off with her or anywhere else. She needs to get to the town line as quick as possible before anyone gets hurt. "I have to stop them before things get out of hand."

"We don't know if the Enchanted Forest still exists or not," Henry said as they walked down the beach. "Or what happens if you cross the town line."

"I know," Belle said. "They aren't thinking at all, they are just confused and angry, and don't have anyone to guide them."

"You're Belle, so you'll have to lead us," Henry chirped up in a new light of excitement.

Belle stayed quiet for a moment.

"It looks that way, doesn't it?"

She pulled Henry along and turned to go onto the sidewalk. They now started to run, hoping they will make it in time.

* * *

Charming, Snow and Emma walked in a single file down the staircase of the vault into a dim lighted room.

"Has Regina thought of air freshener because this hell hole can sure use some," Emma said disgusted of how awful the room smelled.

"Well, let's get started," Charming stated, looking around the room. "What did Gold say we needed to find?"

"Um, let's see," Emma said pulling out her phone. "A blood vessel, an eye of a newt, and some other things…" Emma passed her phone to Snow. "You might be able to understand this better than me."

"This doesn't seem to difficult," Snow said scrolling through the list of ingredients. "I used to read Regina's spell books as a little girl."

"Why should that surprise me?" Emma said with her arms crossed, looking at all these little jars of colored liquid on the shelves. "Like everything else in this town, things just keep getting even more crazier to believe. You know what would happen if anyone else in this world saw a dragon or something? They'd probably have a heart attack, or stroke. I almost did."

Charming and Snow shared uneasy glances and sighed. They were already uncomfortable with this whole thing, and it will take time to get used to Emma not being their daughter, but she wasn't making this any easier at the moment.

"Ok, well, let's keep looking," Charming said changing the subject, reading the labels of the bottles.

Snow grabbed some items that they needed and held onto them with one of her hands.

"It's already creepy enough staying down here, so do we have what we need?" Emma asked, feeling rather uncomfortable and just wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I think so," Snow said, counting the ingredients in her hands while reading the labels. She looked up at her husband and Emma with a smile. "We got what we came for. Let's go to Gold and get our memories back, and find our child."

Charming smiled as Emma sighed relieved that they were finally getting out of this underground vault. They walked in a single file out of the vault and onto the grass in the forest. Emma then saw a puff of purple smoke appear a few feet away from her and the Charmings.

She put a hand on her chest and sighed that it was only Regina.

"Oh great," Emma muttered in anger. "It's you."

"What the hell were you three doing in MY vault?!" Regina bellowed, approaching them. She saw a few bottles and other items in Snow's hands. She looked up at her and sneered. "Oh I see, you decided to steal my belongings… _Snow White_."

Charming stepped in front of Snow and raised his gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Regina.

"Take another step, and you'll regret it," Charming threatened as Snow gulped, not knowing what to say or do to get out of this situation with Regina. "Back off, Regina."

"Is the shepherd threatening his queen?" Regina said with a chuckle, then glared. "If that's your idea of a threat… then that just tells me you are weak."

"You are NOT our queen!" Charming barked at her, making sure that Snow stayed behind him. "I mean it, don't you dare lay a hand on my wife."

"Leave them alone, Regina," Emma furiously added in as the Charmings looked at her bemused and Regina stifled a laugh. "If you want to pick a fight with Mary Margaret, then you have to get through me first."

"And what are you going to do, daughter of _Rumplestiltskin_?" Regina asked, stepping over to Emma who tried as hard as she could to stay strong and not give Regina the satisfaction that she was nervous.

"I can do a lot of things," Emma said through gritted teeth as she gave Regina a shove in the shoulder. "I may be his daughter, but I'm still me, and sister, you don't know what I'm capable of." Regina snarled at Emma who rolled her eyes. "So let this be a clear warning, leave David and especially Mary Margaret alone."

"You don't know who you are messing with," Regina stated, creating fists, glaring at Emma. "If I were you…" Regina turned and faced the Charmings as well. "If I were ALL of you, I'd watch your backs, because you may not have many left!"

With that threat, Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"She is a pain is the ass," Emma said with a sigh of relief that no magic was brought into play, and no one was hurt.

"That is something we can agree on," Charming added in before facing Emma. "Thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome," Emma said, then glanced over at Snow slightly concerned for her safety. "Mary Margaret, you ok?

Snow nodded, "Yes, I'm good. Thank you."

Emma nodded back. They all took a moment to catch their breaths and recover from that encounter with Regina. Once they did, they all walked together towards the pawnshop.

* * *

 _ **Belle didn't sleep a wink that night. She felt like she's been betrayed by what she thought was the love of her life. She knew that Rumplestiltskin would probably get angry, but she didn't think he'd actually walk away from having a family with her.**_

 _ **Now she didn't know what to do. Rumplestiltskin made it quite clear that he wants nothing to do with her or the baby. But, she Belle did have an agreement with him to stay in his castle so her family will survive.**_

 _ **Belle had a very strong urge to find him, give him a piece of her mind then storm out, never to return again. But, a part of her heart still loves him dearly and stopped her from going through with it.**_

 _ **Belle knew she has a long time to think about what to do, and whether or not Rumplestiltskin should have any right to their child.**_

 _ **She was so angry after that night, that she couldn't think straight, so she thought it was better to wait until things have settled down in her mind.**_

 _ **Belle walked into the library to dust the books and clean the floors. She took out the duster and began to dust the tables. Belle sighed and tried to wipe the tears away, but it was useless. She was just so upset.**_

" _ **Belle…"**_

 _ **She heard him call. Belle refused to look at him and gripped onto the handle of the duster harder. Her lips tightened and a mixture of anger and sadness crossed her face.**_

" _ **I thought you didn't want to talk anymore," Belle said bitterly, and rather harshly as she dusted the table with force.**_

" _ **I-I've been thinking…" Rumplestiltskin started as he saw pain written all over Belle's face, and it broke his heart.**_

" _ **That's always nice, isn't it?" Belle snapped sarcastically, moving to the other side of the table.**_

" _ **You deserve an exclamation about why I lost my temper," Rumplestiltskin said in a more soothing tone, approaching her subtly.**_

 _ **Belle stopped dusting, closed her eyes and sighed. She should give him a chance to explain, even though she really didn't want to talk to him after the way they fought over their family. Belle slowly looked up and faced Rumplestiltskin.**_

 _ **She can tell that he has calmed down a bit and looked like he was ready to talk like a couple of mature adults. She saw his face was rather soft and seemed guilty.**_

" _ **Alright," Belle said putting down the duster on the table and crossed her arms. "Explain."**_

" _ **Do you remember the story I told you about how I lost Baelfire?" Rumplestiltskin asked, and Belle nodded. He continued, "When he was born… and Milah as left me, and him, I was all Bae had left."**_

 _ **Belle's heart began to soften and her facial expressions loosened up, listening intently to him. She can tell this was very hard for Rumplestiltskin to talk about, and she never seen him so vulnerable with her before.**_

" _ **Bae depended on me for everything," Rumplestiltskin continued with flashing memories of pain from his past appearing in his mind. Tears began to fill in his eyes. "He trusted me, he was loyal to me… I was everything to him. But, I let him go. He, he grew up the rest of his childhood without me. I-I tried to be a good father once, b-but nothing good came from it."**_

 _ **Belle filled with her own tears, now understanding why Rumplestiltskin was angry and yelled at her. He's afraid to be a father again. Belle felt terrible for the way she acted, and wished she'd known this earlier so she could've helped him through his pain.**_

" _ **I-I don't know if I can be a father again," Rumplestiltskin admitted, choking up his words. "This child doesn't deserve someone like me that will only hurt it."**_

" _ **Oh Rumple," Belle said walking up to her love and rested her hands on his arms. She was thankful that Rumplestiltskin was being honest with her. "I understand why you're afraid. I never was a mother before, so I'm scared too."**_

 _ **Rumplestiltskin sighed and looked at Belle.**_

" _ **Honey, Bae loved you so much, and he could never stop loving you," Belle said with tears. "Despite of what you did. You wanted to protect him. Don't ever doubt that Bae could hate you. He doesn't. You were the only thing he had left, and you raised him the best way you knew how. That all counts, Rumple."**_

" _ **B-but what if I fail at fatherhood again?" Rumplestiltskin asked, with tears streaming down his cheeks, letting himself be vulnerable for once.**_

" _ **Don't you see, you never did," Belle said with a small smile, moving her hands to his shoulders. "What tells me that you were a great father is all the time you spend trying to find your son, because you truly love him… and that's how I know you'll be a wonderful father to our child."**_

 _ **Belle lowered her hand down his arm and moved his hand over her stomach. She moved Rumplestiltskin's hand in small circles, and looked up at him with a tearful smile. She squeezed his shoulder with her other hand slightly.**_

" _ **Oh Belle…" Rumplestiltskin choked out after long moments of silence. "You're really carrying our child?"**_

 _ **Belle nodded and chuckled, letting tears stream down her cheeks. She was so happy with the change in Rumplestiltskin's mood, and glad he was honest with her about why he got so angry that night.**_

" _ **Yes, I'm pregnant, Rumple," said Belle softly.**_

 _ **Rumplestiltskin slowly leaned in and kissed Belle ever so softly on the lips. He felt her respond to the kiss by pressing tighter, moving her body as close as she could go. Rumplestiltskin moved his hands to her waist as Belle kept her hands on his shoulders.**_

 _ **Rumplestiltskin has kissed many women before in the past, but nothing so heartwarming, so meaningful as this one. The kiss didn't need to be strong and full of passion, it was enough to let them both know that this is where they needed to be.**_

 _ **Rumplestiltskin broke the kiss, and moved his hand over her stomach again. He looked down and smiled small. That kiss made him realize he loves her.**_

" _ **I'm sorry for yelling… and I never meant what I said… I won't leave you and the baby."**_

" _ **I know," Belle said pulling Rumplestiltskin into a hug and rested her chin on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed, relieved that Rumplestiltskin wouldn't walk out on their relationship. "I know. I forgive you."**_

* * *

Belle and Henry ran down the street to the town line. They saw a large crowd shouting, cursing and raising their fists. Belle's heart began to race, nervous about how she is going to convince an entire mob to turn around and go back.

"This looks bad," Henry mutters quietly to his grandmother who nodded in return.

"No kidding," Belle said rather flatly as Archie ran over to the both of them, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank goodness you're here Belle, the whole town has gone mad," Archie said in between harsh breaths. "Snow and James aren't around, so I assumed you'd help us stop them."

"What is their plan exactly?" asked Belle, gripping onto Henry's wrist to make sure he is safe with her. "Run off to who knows where and wind up hurt?"

"I don't know, but we certainly won't want to stick around to find out," Archie explained, finally in control of his breathing.

Belle nodded, "I agree."

"How are we going to stop them?" Henry asked, nervous.

"I-I don't know, I might as well try and talk some sense into these people," Belle said pulling Henry along to the front of the crowd.

Henry stood beside a red car, near Red and Granny.

"Hey Belle, what are you going to say?" Red asked as Belle shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know… I-I'll figure it out," Belle choked up. "Watch Henry for me."

Red smiled and nodded. Belle climbed onto the car and stood on the roof. She took a deep breath and knew she had to do something to calm the citizens down.

"Hey!" Belle shouted, feeling nervous about speaking publicly in front of this many people. "Listen to me, before you all do something you'll regret!"

"We don't have to listen to you!" Dr. Whale barked in the middle of the crowd. "We have a right to go!"

"Just listen to me!" Belle repeated as everyone began to settle down. "Ok, listen. If you cross the town line, you're going to be lost. Everyone who loves you will lose you. You'll be lost in a world you don't know anything about." Belle sighed and continued, feeling less anxious. "I get wanting to go back home, believe me, I do. I was imprisoned by Regina for twenty eight years, and I wanted to get rid of the memories of being alone." Belle felt tears forming in her eyes. "Look, we don't know what happens if you cross that line, and if you make that decision, you may lose everything you ever loved and who loves you back… or worse, you'll lose yourself." Belle took a deep breath and saw that they were listening intently to her speech. "So don't do it. We'll find a way back, I promise. It'll just take time. There are harder paths and we can still take them. I know I'm not a leader, but I can be if you all let me. All choices are open if you stay. Live where you want and do what you want. Let's open Granny's and the school. Snow, James, Emma and I _will_ protect you. But, we have to work together, as we did before and will do again. Please."

There was a long moment of silence. The crowd looks at one another and sighs. They hesitate for a second, then turn around to head back to their vehicles. Belle sighed relieved that the mob listened to her and didn't cross the town line.

* * *

"So, do you think you can get their memories back?" Emma asked, with her hands on her hips.

Mr. Gold chuckled as he looked through the magnifying glass, as he dropped a strand of hair into the bottle. Then the clear liquid turned blue, glowing with sparkles.

"Woah," Emma stated, surprised. "How'd you do that?"

"It's potioncraft, Emma," Mr. Gold responded as he stood up from his chair. "It's the magical ability to create liquid substances for many purposes by combining a variety of ingredients, and in this case, you three have from her majesty's vault."

Emma sighed. Of course. He always has an answer for everything, doesn't he?

"So this will do it?" Snow asked. "If we drink that, we'll get our memories back?"

"That should be the case," Mr. Gold replied pouring the potion into two separate glasses. He picked up the glasses and handed them to Snow and Charming. "Drink up, Charmings."

"Hold on a moment, if this doesn't work… what will happen to us?" Charming asked, worried, and still a bit skeptical about these potions.

"Nothing, there aren't any side effects if that's what you're concerned about," Mr. Gold responded grabbing his cane and placed both of his hands on it. "It'll work."

Charming and Snow looked at each other, sharing worried glances. They hesitated for a moment, took a deep breath and drunk down the potions and waited with their eyes closed.

Emma looked at them slightly concerned. Then a puff of white magic spread throughout the room which made everyone lose their balance for a second.

After recovering from her state of shock, Emma faced her friends surprised.

"Do you remember?" Emma asked breaking the silence. "Did the potion work?"

Snow gasped and placed a hand over her chest full of emotion.

"I'm guessing either it didn't work or something bad happened in your past," Emma said making an assumption based off their reactions.

"D-David," said Snow facing her husband and grabbed onto his arms, and he grabbed onto hers. "I remember… I remember everything."

"So do I," replied Charming with a small gasp, looking down at his wife. "It worked."

Snow and Charming smiled, chuckling softly. Charming dipped his head down and kissed Snow passionately as she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him in closer.

Emma smiled small, crossing her arms watching the loving couple as if they reunited again. She turned and glanced at Mr. Gold who stood there with a blank expression on his face, that Emma was unable to read. She got his attention and mouthed "Thank you", giving him a warm smile. It was not forced at all, it was a true smile.

Mr. Gold nodded in response, giving her a small smile in return.

The kiss broke as Snow looked at her husband with excitement in her eyes.

"Our child, David… I know who he is."

"Then let's find him," replied Charming with a smile, taking Snow's hand and raced out the door without even telling Emma who he is, leaving her confused and dumbstruck.

"Wait, who, who is their kid?" Emma asked her father, confused.

"You'll find out soon enough, my dear," said Mr. Gold turning around and walked into the backroom, leaving Emma full of unanswered questions.

* * *

Belle and Henry are walking down the main street of Storybrooke. They saw Emma coming from the pawnshop. Henry perked up with excitement and ran into her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm so happy to see you, Emma!" Henry exclaimed happily.

Emma chuckled and put her hands on Henry's back.

"Me too, kid," Emma replied, happy to see her son after a long, stressful day. She saw Belle and smiled. "Hey Belle."

"Hey," Belle said. "Where were you all day?"

"I could ask the same," Emma replied wrapping an arm around Henry as they all broke into a fit of laughter.

"Well at least-" Belle started to say but she was cut off by a bunch of people yelling. She turned around and saw all the dwarves running towards them in horror.

"Terrible news! Terrible news!" Leroy exclaimed in a state of panic. "We were out at the town limits. Tell 'em who you think you are, Sneezy!"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Dr. Clark exclaimed very confused and upset. "You know who I am. I'm Tom Clark. I own the Dark Star Pharmacy. What's going on here?"

"If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again," Leroy said in anger and sadness.

"And coming back doesn't fix it?" Emma asked holding Henry close to her, bemused by this news.

"If it did, would I have come running in yelling " _terrible news_ "?!" Leroy snapped as Emma rolled her eyes. But, she is used to this kind of behaviour because she has dealt with it all her life. "If we leave, our cursed selves become our only selves."

"Do we know that anything's gotten out that way?" Emma asked the group of dwarves.

"I wonder if my Mom knows," Henry stated as Emma squeezed his shoulder.

The dwarves continue their loud commotion until Belle got their attention and settled them down.

"Look, get everybody you can find and meet back here in a few hours... I'll tell you my plan to fix everything," said Belle as the group nodded and wondered away.

"What's the plan?" Emma asked following her mother down the street, while holding Henry's hand.

"I don't know, but I got a few hours to figure it out," Belle explained in determination and stubbornness.

Emma and Henry exchanged worried glances as they followed Belle.


End file.
